Stay with me
by YeollieYeobo
Summary: Aomine kept taking Momoi for granted, thinking she'll always be by his side. But when reality hit him and she leaves him all of a sudden, how will he cope with it? AoMomo. Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. And I also used Sam Smith's 'Stay with me' for this plot.

* * *

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_  
_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_  
_These nights never seem to go to plan_  
_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

* * *

"Aomine-kun!"

Her voice is annoying and yet it is relieving that it's him she's seeking, he could hear her mumblings as she climbed up the ladder. He continued pretending to sleep until she stood over him, her scent engulfing his senses and it probably the only thing calming him down. "Aomine-kun, you skipped practice. Again." She scolded while taming her long pink hair as it swayed with the wind, she wanted to cut it but he complimented her that he likes her long hair.

Aomine squinted his eyes open and saw her brows furrowed, "Hm? When did I ever attend practice anyway." he responded with a yawn. Momoi puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms while glaring down at him, "Well, you should start attending. We have a game in three days for the Winter Cup preliminaries, and you're still carefree as ever." she chided. He raised a brow at the accusation and sat up before looking at her with a grin, "And you're still wearing those crazy panties, Satsuki. Wear something sexy will you." he teased while she blushed deeply. "KYAAAAA!" she squealed and dropped to her knees before hitting his arm, "You're such a perv, Ahomine!" she exclaimed while hitting him and he kept laughing.

It was so easy to rile her up and annoy her, she sure keep him entertained every day. Satsuki is the only one constant in his fucked up life, and he'd do anything to keep her around. She keeps him going, and also one of the reasons he didn't completely quit on playing basketball.

Suddenly, Momoi stood and sighed heavily with a worried look on her face. "This is why I can't leave you alone, you're such a baby." she told him sternly, "And you're the nagging mom, Satsuki." he countered while standing and dusting his uniform. "Because you would just skip school if I don't even fetch you, right? How many years do you think I've known you?" she noted with a purse of her lips, "I know you would fetch me anyway." he thought and just gave her a smirk.

"I won't always be here you know."

"Hm?"

"I mean, won't it be wrong if I kept spoiling you? We're grown-ups already."

Aomine raised a brow and raked his eyes shamelessly down her body, stopping for a second on her D-cup breasts and long legs. 'You sure have grown from being the flat chested, snotty girl I know.' he told himself, then slung his arm over her shoulders easily. He was taller than her as she stops before his shoulders, and he likes teasing her about how small she is.

"What are you saying, Satsuki?"

"Aomine-kun?"

"You're still small, aren't you?" he chuckled when she scowled at him, "Mou! You're just tall you know." she retorted and shrugged his arms off. He laughed darkly at how worked up she got because of him, "Come on, Ahomine. Let's go home if you won't go to practice!" she yelled and started climbing down. He followed suit and snatched her bag before swinging it over his shoulders, "Bring something lighter so you can grow taller too." he advised to which she responded with a death glare.

It was strange. She would complain that he's not attending practice, but suggests they just go home since he's skipping activities anyway. Not that he doesn't take her home often, it's been like that since they're children. He still feels protective of her until now when guys hit on her, or when they stare at her boobs for too long. Apparently, he wanted to be the only one teasing her. It still disgusts him that he calls him 'Aomine-kun' instead of the 'Dai-chan' she used to call him, it irks him to no end.

* * *

_Why am I so emotional?_  
_No it's not a good look, gain some self control_  
_And deep down I know this never works_  
_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

* * *

Momoi stared at the paper in her hand before sighing heavily, then she averted her eyes to the dark blue haired guy napping beside her during homeroom. "Aomine-kun~" she called softly and nudged him, who instantly peeked under his arms and looked at her, "Hm?" Aomine groaned sleepily. "Were you planning to continue basketball in college?" she asked innocently, "Huh? What kind of question is that, baka?" he responded before sitting up straight with a yawn.

"So that's a yes, right?" She would be sad if he quit the moment they get to college, he loves playing basketball more than anything.

"Of course."

"Good. Have you decided where to go yet?"

"Not yet, why? Are you going to follow me again?" he asked casually, not meaning anything bad at it. If anything, he'd like it if she goes to college with him. It's easier that way.

Momoi dropped her head with a sad smile as she clenched her fists, "Do you really think I'm a hindrance to you? Do you hate me that much?" she whispered lowly so he can't hear. Aomine turned to her when she didn't respond, "Did you say something?" he asked. She smiled brightly and shook her head with a light laugh, "Nandemonai, I'm still not decided where to go actually." she replied. He knew her laugh was fake but brushed it off as her being weird, then proceeded to space out staring outside the classroom window.

Aomine surprised everyone when he came to practice for the second time that week, it was rare for him to even play much less consecutively practice. His eyes were looking for the bright pink hair, but he couldn't find her anywhere inside the gym. "Oy Sakurai." he called as the team rested for a bit on the stage, startling the brown haired guy and turning to him with an apologetic expression. "Have you seen Satsuki?" he asked, "E-eh? I didn't see Momoi-san, s-sorry." the other guy answered while bowing.

"Are you and Momoi-san dating yet?" Wakamatsu started while spinning the ball, "I mean, you kept hovering and she kept following you. You're not seen around other girls except her, and you scare the guys within her vicinity." he continued.

"It's none of your business, blonde."

"Nandato?!"

"Uruse."

"I hope Momoi-san leaves you, so you'll know what hit you without her asshole!"

"I'm going to-"

"Dai-chan?!" Momoi exclaimed in surprise as she entered the gym with a clipboard, "Wow. You're not slacking off, that's probably a first!" she said with a small smile. "Tch." Aomine scoffed and stood before gathering his things, "Everyone of you is annoying." he grunted and left. She watched him leave with sad eyes and approached the captain of the team, handing him the clipboard which contained the data for their next opponent.

"Does he know,Momoi-san?" Imayoshi asked, "You're leaving tomorrow and that idiot doesn't have a clue." Wakamatsu added with a scowl. Momoi sighed heavily and shook her head, "Aomine-kun would even like it without me here, you know. So letting him know would just e annoying to him too." she replied.

"I can't believe you're leaving us with that knucklehead, Momoi."

"Yeah, who would call him when he's late and knock some sense into that hard head of his without you?"

"I don't like it either, but it's out of my control."

* * *

Aomine waited for Momoi to fetch him at his house that morning like always, but it's already past seven and she's yet to come. It's not like her to be late, so he checked their house but it seemed to be empty. 'Odd.' he thought, but shrugged it off and just left for school while leaving her a message that he'll be going on ahead.

The train ride was quiet, without her constant chatter about her dream the night before, and it irked him. He loved listening to her voice, he listened to everything she says but just stares blankly into space. He would also fall asleep on her shoulders and she'd let him, or he would cage her in to protect her from the crowd. It was strange without her. When he got to school, it only got worse. He's sitting beside her and without her notes, he's lost and won't be able to answer any question. She always let him copy her works and assignments. The teachers doesn't seem to notice she's absent too, or maybe her parents called in sick for her already. However, when he passed by the corridor on his way to the rooftop, he saw their captain Imayoshi and Coach talking.

"Kantoku, I think we should fill in Momoi's place since she just left."

"Hmm...you're right. But I don't know who else could replace her, she's the only one who can get Aomine to come to games."

"Of course she is, but we can't do without a manager."

"I'll look for her replacement. For the time being, just continue practicing like always and study the papers Momoi handed out yesterday."

"And Aomine?"

"What about him?"

"What will we tell him about her leaving?"

Aomine jolted at their conversation and decided to intervene, "What the hell are you talking about?! Satsuki left the team?!" he asked angrily. The two turned to him in surprise, "Aomine, calm down." their coach started at the fuming boy.

"Calm down?! There's no way she would leave the team without notice, she would tell me!"

"Aomine." his captain started, "She did tell the team, you're just not attending practice enough. And for some reason, she didn't want to tell you." he explained. "Nani." the dark blue haired guy glared, "There's no way she wouldn't tell me something as important as this." he reasoned.

"Well, if you're not an asshole to her maybe she would tell you she's leaving for Akita."

"Akita?"

"You take her for granted, Aomine. " their coach interjected, " Do you honestly think she'll keep on following you around like a lost puppy?" he continued before walking away.

Aomine stood still while gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, "Fuck." he murmured. Imayoshi just sighed and shook his head, "If you're that worried about Momoi, you should give her a call." he suggested before leaving him alone as well.

_'Satsuki, why did you leave without telling me? Are you sick of me already?'_ he thought bitterly.

* * *

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_  
_'Cause you're all I need_  
_This ain't love it's clear to see_  
_But darling, stay with me  
_

* * *

The next day, Aomine skipped school and took the train to Akita. He called her as soon as he arrived, ignoring the stares of the people for his towering build and height. "Come on Satsuki." he said as the ringing went by on the other side, tapping his foot impatiently on the concrete floor. "Dai-chan?" Momoi finally answered breathlessly, her voice relieved his worries for a moment. "I'm here, Satsuki." he said vaguely.

"Huh?"

"I'm at the train station in Akita."

"Nani?! What are you-"

"Come here."

"Mou~ Wakattayo. Just stay there!" she ordered before hanging up.

Aomine waited for her for almost an hour, standing near the coffee shop and looking for a flurry of pink hair in the busy streets. His eyes brightened up when he finally saw her, wearing blue shorts and a white blouse with her hair high in a ponytail. Momoi was both relieved and surprised to see him there, the same lazyass who couldn't even go to practice actually came to see her in a five hour train ride.

"What are you doing here, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked as she approached him, but what he did next made her heart stop. He pulled her in a tight embrace, his arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly like she'll disappear if he let her go.

"Dai-chan?"

"Bakatsuki..."

"Ahomine."

"Why the hell didn't tell me you're moving to Akita?"

"Nani?"

"Am I really that an asshole to you?" he asked and held her at arm's length, "You're the only one I treat nicely, and yet you had the gall to leave me without even a word of goodbye." he retorted. "I don't understand what you're saying." she responded in confusion, "I thought you're annoyed at me for nagging you." she added.

"I'm more pissed that you're not around me anymore to nag me! So I'm here to make you come back to Tokyo."

"Is this what all this drama about? Me coming back to Tokyo?"

"What do you think? And I thought you're the smart one." he blushed and scratched his face with his forefinger.

Suddenly, Momoi burst out laughing which pissed him more. "What the hell are you laughing about?" he scowled, "You're funny, Dai-chan!" she pointed out and continued laughing. "Nani?!" he glared further at her unexpected reaction, "I'm only here for two weeks tops, my grandpa got hospitalized so we came to visit as a family. I didn't think it was necessary to tell you, so gomene." she explained.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Senpai knows I'm only gone for a week though."

"Shit. That idiot captain."

"You're so cute when worried, Daiki." Momoi smiled sweetly and suddenly hugged him, "This is what I love about you." she confessed.

Aomine blushed at the sudden confession as he cupped her face, "I'm the one who's suppose to say that first though." he retorted while leaning to her. "Then you can say it." she responded as her heart raced, and before she knew it, he kissed her lips tenderly. "Ai shiteru, Satsuki." he murmured on her lips, "So always stay with me." he noted before kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wrote this oneshot for fun since I got too much AoMomo feels, but I'd appreciate it if you leave some reviews for it. :)

Also, I've been doing the chapter 4 for Breaking the habit so I might put it up soon.

Thank you guys!

-ShinYa


End file.
